O Risco Seria a Maior Diversão
by Anny Black Fowl
Summary: Um amor, um mês, vários riscos, por um tempo tudo parecia estar acabado. Continua em... Última Vez
1. 1 Luto

O risco seria a maior diversão

Cap.: 1 Luto

N/A : gente essa é minha primeira fic por isso não sei se vai ficar boa mas eu estou me esforçando para isso. Anny Black Fowl

Era dia de passeio em Hogsmeade Harry Rony e Hermione estavam chegando na vila nas carruagens puxadas pelos testralios, desceram e começaram a andar pela rua:

- Olha gente chegaram os novos livros de Tinoco Griater eu vou dar uma olhada...- diz Mione e sai apreçada em direção a livraria

- Eu não acredito será que ela não relaxa nunca?- dizia Rony a Harry

- Deixa. Vamos ao Três Vassouras tomar algo...

- Tá - disse Rony

Quando Hermione voltou não encontrou os dois foi para a colina que ficava perto da caverna em que Sirius se escondeu dá ultima vez. Ela ficou lá esperando os garotos aparecerem

-Mione te procuramos em todos os cantos e você o tempo todo aqui...- perguntava uma voz longe que vinha de uma pessoa de cabelos ruivos ao longe subindo a colina.

- É...

- Você estava pensado no Sirius né?

- Sim e não... Estava pensando no Harry, ele ficou tão abalado com a morte do Sirius, mudou muito... - respondeu ela, triste pensando no Harry alegre de antigamente.

- Eu também percebi, ele está mais... Hum...Triste.-Ela e Rony ficaram em silêncio até Harry chegar com esforço até o topo da colina.

- Então vamos voltar para a vila?- perguntou Hermione apressada para que Harry não ouvisse a conversa sobre dos dois.

- A sim vamos...- Dizia Rony maquinalmente

- Poxa... Quando eu finalmente subo vocês resolvem descer? - dizia Harry tentado parecer normal, pois ainda sentia falta de seu padrinho eram grandes amigos um compreendia o outro perfeitamente. Ainda sentia muita sua falta e sentiria sempre, mas tentava não deixar transparecer na frente dos amigos, embora ele acha-se que não estava tendo muito sucesso nisso. Não era para bancar o fortão, não sabia o por que, mas sentia que gostaria de guardar esse sentimento apenas para si mesmo.

Desceram novamente a colina e foram até o três vassouras conversar. Chegando lá encontraram Luna Lovegood. Antes de convidarem ela para se sentar ela já estava lá .

- Dia ótimo para um bom passeio não é?- perguntava ela com um ar de sonhadora

- É sim - responderam os três. Hermione a muito parara de implicar com a menina, pois elas tiveram uma aventura mortal no ultimo ano e ela provará ser realmente amiga deles.

- Já se iniciaram os treinos de quadribol?- perguntava ela voltando mais a realidade.

- Não os nossos - disseram Rony e Harry juntos

- Há bom ! Já vou indo tenho algumas compras a fazer sabem meus orifuns acabaram.- disse ela com naturalidade - Tchau!

Ela já havia indo quando:

- O que são orifuns?- Quis saber Rony e Harry teve uma leve curiosidade em saber o que era.

- È melhor vocês não saberem...Deixa para lá...- Disse Hermione rindo.

Pelo resto Da tarde passearam pelas ruas entraram em várias lojas, Harry aproveitou e comprou mais bile que a sua avia acabado. Já no fim da tarde voltaram para a escola com as carruagens de testralios. No caminho foram discutindo sobre os materiais pedidos.

- Por que será que pediram vestes a rigor este ano?- perguntou Rony curioso.

- Não sei - disse Hermione - Mas espero que haja outro baile o do 4° ano foi muito bom!

- Mais ou menos disse Harry - sentindo uma pontada de ciúmes da amiga com seu par Vítor Krum, surpreendeu-se com si mesmo, mas não deu muita importância.

- Chegamos! - Anunciou Hermione eles desceram para o salão onde a mesa do jantar já estava posta.

Sentaram-se na mesa e jantaram com todo o pessoal da Grinfinória. Collin Crevey ao seu lado comentando das partidas de quadribol com Gina que era nova artilheira do time depois de Angelina, Katia e Alicia saírem da escola os batedores eram os irmãos Crivey pois os antigos tinham saído também.

- Gente olha! - Disse Hermione eufórica.- Dumbledore vai falar algo!

- Meus caros alunos antes que terminem este fantástico jantar quero que saibam que haverá um Baile de Primavera anualmente agora em Hogwarts. Devido a grande quantidade de pedidos de alunas do 7° ano, peço que se preparem vocês e seus pares desde já . Isso é tudo. Podem continuar o que foi interrompido!

Agora todas a mesas conversavam agitados na expectativa do baile.

- Vocês ouviram terá outro baile e agora será todo ano! Que noticia ótima!

- É que maravilhoso!

Todos falando atônitos com a noticia mas Harry nem tanto.

- Vocês parecem não gostar da noticia? - disse Mione rindo de felicidade

- É que bom o ultimo baile não foi tão excitante assim né? - Perguntou Rony

- É ...- Disse Harry lembrando

- A nem vem Rony você só não gostou do baile por causa do seu par!- Irritou-se Mione

- E você só gostou por causa do seu querido Vitinho não é?- Revidou Rony

- Olha só quem fala? Não fui eu quem pediu um autografo para ele.- Disse a garota vermelha. Hermione saiu andando a passos largos para seu dormitório, sem olhar para trás.

- Ela...- Tentou dizer Rony que provavelmente estava com tanta raiva que não conseguiu falar

- Esquece vamos subir.- Disse Harry sem emoção já estava acostumado as brigas de sempre.

eles seguiram para seus dormitórios sem mais conversa.

No outro dia já pela manhã ela Rony e Harry haviam descido para o café da manhã quando Harry perguntou:

- Mione você fez algo com o seu cabelo? Ele parece Ter menos volume que antes?

- Ah vocês notaram? Pois é, ele agora esta assim, não sei o que foi...-Comentou ela

- Vamos gente nosso primeiro tempo é Poções. - Lembrou Harry desanimado.

- É mesmo e melhor nos apressarmos...

Na aula de Poções o prof Snape continuava implicando com o garoto como sempre:

- Quero que sigam as instruções que estão no quadro! E veremos, eu escolherei alguém em quem testar o resultado da poção.- E olhou cheio de más intenções para Harry, e disse:

- Quero falar com você no fim da aula Potter.

Harry não disse nada, continuou fazendo sua poção, depois que o professor se afastou ele trocou olhares significativos com Rony e Mione. No fim da aula se deixou ficar para trás sem ser percebido por outros alunos.

- Potter o diretor mandou-me dizer que as forças das trevas estão bem mais fortes apesar dos feitos do ministério e do ocorrido ano passado. E que é hora você tomar cuidado com o que faz e com quem faz ou fala. Mesmo aqui em Hogwarts.

- Isso quer dizer, pode haver espiões aqui em Hogwarts?

- Já se provou que isso pode ser possível não é? Você entendeu ou prefere que eu desenhe?- perguntou o professor com um sorriso macilento no rosto oleoso.

- Posso me retirar agora? - Pediu Harry remoendo a raiva que sentia do professor e louco para sair dali e contar a Rony e Mione o que acontecera.

Correu pelo salão comunal e ao encontrar os dois sentados nas poltronas em frente da lareira contou tudo.

- O que você acha que isso significa? - Perguntou Rony

- Não sei. Podem Ter certeza coisa boa não é.- Respondeu Harry receoso- Mas acho bem provável que Dumbledore acredite que aja um espião em Hogwarts.

- Tem razão Harry.Será que Dumbledore suspeita de alguém dentro de Hogwarts?- perguntou Hermione cheia de duvidas.

- Eu Não sei, mas é o que está parecendo não é?- Disse o garoto

- Sempre desconfiei do Snape.- Falou Rony, Sem perceber que a profa. Minerva estava ao seu lado.

- É mesmo Sr. Weasley? Pois guarde suas desconfianças para si mesmo!- Perguntou ela com os lábios tão contraídos que pareciam uma linha.- Pensei que soubessem a importância desse assunto e que não deve ser mencionado em locais como este!

- Desculpe professora.- Respondeu Rony sem graça, corando até as orelhas, como sempre acontecia.

A professora saiu pelo buraco do retrato eles voltaram a falar.

- Acho que ela tem razão este não é o lugar mais apropriado para se falar sobre isso.- Falou Hermione. Assim os três seguiram para as outras aulas o intervalo tinha acabado. No fim do dia eles foram se sentar exaustos debaixo de uma árvore no jardim olhando para o lago. Os três permaneceram calados pensando sobre o que Harry lhes contara, sobre o fato de haver ou não um espião na escola. Quando ouviram uma voz conhecida falar:

- Ah! Vocês estão ai, estava pensando em enviar um convite para virem tomar chá comigo um dia desses, não os vi desde de que chegaram em Hogwarts. Vamos?- disse Hagrid Harry Olhou para os amigos e disse:

- Tudo bem.- os três seguiram para a cabana de Hagarid, pensando na mesma coisa, em perguntar se o amigo sabia de alguma coisa que eles não sabiam. Quando chegaram lá Hagrid convidou os três para se sentarem.

- Eu estou vendo a cara de vocês o que é?- ele percebeu a aflição de Harry, Hermione e Rony.

- È que no fim do nosso primeiro tempo de poções, Snaep chamou Harry para conversar...- começou Hermione, e Harry continuou.

- Ele falou que era para eu tomar cuidado com o que eu falo, ele deu a entender que Hogwarts poderia estar sendo vigiada.

- Que pode haver espiões em Hogwarts!- disse Rony por fim.

- A questão é: Nós não suspeitamos de ninguém!- prosseguiu Hermione. Hagrid ficou observando os três e finalmente falou:

- Imagino que vocês querem saber se eu sei de alguma coisa?- disse não conseguindo conter um grande suspiro – Pois bem eu não fiquei sabendo de nada, não sei nada mais do que vocês, mas se querem um conselho é melhor seguir o que o professor disse, as Forças das Trevas estão de fato mais fortes, e há várias maneiras dela conseguir realizar seus planos.- depois disso não conversaram muito mais. Eles foram embora da cabana de Hagrid e no caminho fora conversando:

- Vocês acham que Hagrid estava falando a verdade sabem, sobre ele não saber sobre mais nada?- perguntou Rony em êxtase com o mistério.

- Eu acho que sim. Ele realmente parecia não saber mais do que dizia.- concluiu Hermione.

- È... E mesmo que ele soubesse provavelmente deixaria escapar antes que percebesse.-disse Harry lembrando do primeiro ano quando Hagrid sem querer deu várias pistas para eles conseguirem salvar a pedra filosofal. Os três caíram na gargalhada e Rony ria tanto que ameaçava fazer as necessidades nas vestes. Eles foram dormir bem mais leves depois de várias gargalhadas. No outro dia Harry acordou pegou seus óculos e nem esperou Rony se dirigiu para o salão principal para tomar seu café da manhã quando estava no meio, viu rony e Hermione virem descendo em sua direção eles disseram bom dia e Harry perguntou:

- Qual é a nossa primeira aula?

- História da Magia.- respondeu Mione prontamente. E Harry se sentiu sem animo para enfrentar logo pela manhã cedo o poder soporífero da voz do Prof. Bins. Eles seguiram o corredor até chegarem na sala. Rony, Hermione e Harry nem pensaram na conversa com Hagrid. O clima na escola era tenso, os professores pareciam achar que só porque eles tinham acabado de voltar das férias não era desculpa para não se lembrarem da matéria dada no ano anterior, Harry estava sofrendo em na terceira aula que era de Transfiguração. Não conseguia fazer seu bule virar um besouro. A profa. MacGonagal se irritava e voltava a reafirmar:

- Francamente eu pensei que vocês tivessem o bom senso de terem estudado durante as férias! È um resultado decepcionante, apenas três aluno em uma turma de 6° serie conseguiram transformar um bule de chá em besouro! Um resultado alarmante! Será que terei que lembrar os senhores pela sétima vez que este é o ultimo ano que tem para se preparem para os seus exames os NIEMs!- e por ai ia o discurso. E é claro que Hermione estava entre as três pessoas que conseguiram fazer a transformação. A garota tinha estudado freneticamente durante as férias para estes exames. Depois da aula da Profa. MacGonagal, eles tiveram Herbologia e seguiram apressados para as estufas quando chegaram lá a professora mandou eles envasarem as orquídeas de fogo que era plantas extremamente perigosas pois ocasionalmente elas soltavam algumas chamas pelas folhas do caule, se contar que quem não pegasse a planta com um feitiço de congelamento ou com luvas muito muito grossas mesmo poderia ter uma grave queimadura. Sem duvida o aluno que não estava gostando nada, nada desta planta era Neville, pois só está semana ele já havia se queimado 7 vezes até madame Pomfrei já havia se assustado com a freqüência do garoto na ala hospitalar. Nesta aula como sempre Harry, Rony e Hermione sentaram na mesma mesa para colocarem suas plantas em vasos maiores. Finalmente eles tiveram tempo para falar sobre o acontecido na casa de Hagrid, e notarem um fato que ainda não tinham prestado atenção.

- Gente vocês já notaram que nós ainda não tivemos aula de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas e não tem nenhum professor novo esse ano na mesa.- notou Hermione

- È mesmo Mione você tem razão. Não vi nem uma pessoa nova na mesa dos professores.- disse Harry.

- Será que o novo professor teve problemas com você sabe quem? Vocês sabem...- completou Rony.

- È talvez... Mas eu acho que não.

- O que você acha que aconteceu Mione?- perguntou Harry.

- Não sei.- respondeu a garota muito pensativa desviando o olhar da planta.- Aiiiii!- ela gritou de dor, pois ela se queimara, com a planta as vestes que cobriam seu ombro estavam fumegando. Na hora que Harry viu a menina por a mão no ombro q fazer uma careta de dor com as lagrimas marejando os olhos ele sentiu como se a queimadura fosse nele mesmo e segurou a garota pelo braço levou-a para fora da estufa. Hermione soltava pequenos gemidos de dor no ombro queimado, Harry tentou olhar como estava o ombro da garota mas na hora que ele tocou o rosto dela para afasta-lo do ombro Hermione sentiu um arrepio e não tinha nada a ver com a dor.

- Desculpa –Harry disse achando que tinha causado dor nela.- doeu?

- Não , não foi isso...

- Você precisa ir para a ala hospitalar!- disse Harry preocupado. E levou a amiga até madame Pomfrei e ela ficou lá o resto da tarde. Harry passou o resto da tarde preocupado com a amiga, e quando estava no jantar se pegou pensando se aquela preocupação era normal...e uma vozinha na sua cabeça falou " será que é só uma preocupaçãozinha boba?" ai ele pensou " Não, não é isso que ... Ela é minha amiga! Poxa! É normal que eu fique preocupado com ela!" mas a voz falou de novo "É, ela também é amiga do Rony e ele não parece estar tão preocupado com isso como você" ele não sabia o que responder mas não foi preciso dizer nada pois Neste momento Hermione entrou no salão e sentou do lado de Harry já com o braço completamente curado.

- Mione! Que bom que você já está boa.

- È que bom – completou Rony mais interessado no pernil assado do jantar. Os três conversaram sobre os assuntos de habituais pelo resto do jantar. Assim a semana se passou lenta que quando estavam perto do fim de semana Harry já andava esquecendo seu material por ai. E na quinta feira depois da aula de feitiços da aula de feitiços Harry lembrou que esquecera seu livro na carteira e voltou para busca-lo, Rony seguiu esperando-o na sala comunal guardando seu lugar nas confortáveis poltronas perto da lareira.

Harry correu até sua mesa e quando ia voltar esbarrou em alguém e caiu no chão esfolando o peito.

- Desculpe...- Murmurou a garota sem prestar muita atenção no que fazia juntando os papéis caídos no chão ele foi ajudar e viu um pergaminho com um título Planos com vários nomes e a palavra morte escrita ao lado de alguns. Quando a garota percebeu seu olhar interessado nos papéis tratou logo de junta-los e disse:

- Muito obrrigado non prrrecisa...

- Que ano você faz?- perguntou ele, pois nunca vira a garota durante seus cinco anos na escola.

- Sétimo, sou de Lufar - Lufarr, venho de Durrmistrrang - Ele havia notado o sotaque da garota. Ela era morena, olhos verdes, cabelos lisos e longos meio repicados nas pontas da frente da cor castanho claro. Era muito bonita sentiu uma pontada no estomago, mas tinha certeza de que não tinha nada a ver com a queda.

Harry se despediu da garota, e ficou pensado nela e em seus papéis... "Ela parecia tão legal... Mas o pergaminho que ele viu Planos (morte) o que isso teria a ver?".Isso ele não sabia.

Harry foi para a sua sala comunal e já estava esperando Rony e Mione fazia há meia hora, quando eles aparecem complemente esbaforidos vindo do buraco do retrato...


	2. 2 Tinoco Griater

CAP-2: **Tinoco Griater**

- Harry você tem que ver isso!- Gritou Rony e puxou o amigo pela mão foi descendo as escadas tão rápido que Harry quase caiu duas ou três vezes. Chegando ao saguão de entrada o garoto viu um homem Moreno de olhos azuis, vestido com um pulôver calça social e uma capa de veludo, tinha os cabelos cortados na altura das orelhas e cuidadosa mente penteados com gel para trás; mas que neste momento estava encharcado de tinta cor de rosa juntamente com seu pulôver e sua capa.

- Eu querro ver o dirretorr! Eu exijo isso! Querro ver Alfo Dumblydorr agorra!- Ele gritava e mais parecia um louco. Pelo que ouviram dizer parecia que Pirraça tinha derrubado uma bexiga cheia de tinta cor de rosa no homem.

- Estou aqui Tinoco. Temos assuntos importantes a tratar e peço que desculpe a brincadeira do nosso adorável poltergaist. E por favor, dirija-se ao meu escritório.- Disse o diretor com a expressão branda em seu rosto que agora parecia cansado.

Todos começaram a comentar depois que o diretor foi embora" Será que eu ouvi bem?... Ele disse Tinoco? Tinoco Griater?... Nossa ele é lindo mesmo cheio de tinta... O que será que ele veio fazer aqui? Será que ele me dá um autografo ?"

- Será que ele vai ficar?- perguntou Hermione.

- Quem se importa? - Disseram Harry e Rony juntos

- Você só gosta dele por que ele é famoso e bonito! Ele parece um grande idiota isso sim! - Disse Rony sarcástico.

- É mesmo... Que nem aquele Vitor Krum famoso!- Completou Harry, mas mal abriu a boca já havia se arrependido.

- Vocês já leram os livros dele? Aposto que não! E quer saber Harry o Vítor é muito legal, e pode ser famoso, mas você também é, e muito mais! Eu já estou de saco cheio se isso realmente for o que você acha então está duvidando da nossa amizade... E pensando bem acho que é isso mesmo.Eu não gosto de você porque você é famoso! Se você está querendo dizer que eu fiquei amiga do Vitor apenas por ele ser famoso eu realmente acho que fiz uma idéia completamente errada de você, e você de mim. O Rony implicar vá lá, mas você! EU pensei que você fosse diferente... - Disse Mione Começando a corar e a ficar visivelmente irritada. Saiu junto com a multidão de garotas que estava comentando sobre Tinoco, deixando Harry e Rony para trás.

- O que deu nela? - Perguntou Harry

- Não sei - Respondeu Rony.- Deixa ela para lá...

Subiram para a sala comunal da Grinfinória, e lá estava Hermione conversando com outras garotas, provavelmente sobre o tal Tinoco. Ao vê-los lançou-lhes um olhar de reprovação, Harry até se sentiu meio culpado e tentado a ir lá pedir desculpas, mas eles não deram o braço a torcer. E Seguiu para sua aula de Poções, quando chegaram lá Hermione sentou-se bem longe dos dois, do outro lado da sala. Hoje eles teriam que preparar a poção da memória, que era muito diferente do feitiço da memória, pois a poção apenas fazia a pessoa esquecer por breves momentos. Harry leu as instruções no quadro negro, teria que colocar asfodelo em pó e o seu estoque estava zerado, ele deveria ter se lembrado de pegar mais no armário dos estudantes, agora não dava mais tempo! Enquanto pensava nisso não viu o professor se aproximando.

- Por que toda essa demora apenas para p preparo de uma simples poção da memória Potter?

- Meu asfodelo em pó acabou professor.- disse Harry com os olhos baixos, não teve escolha teve que dizer não conseguiu pensar em uma desculpa suficientemente rápida.

- Muito bem Sr. Potter achou que eu perdoaria a sua falha, diga Potter você se acha superior a algum aluno dentro desta sala?

- Não, professor eu...- mas o professor não esperou ele terminar de falar.

- Que bom que o Sr. Não se acha tão importante porque você não é. Se os outros professores assim acham, este não é o meu caso...-todos os alunos estavam virados para Harry e o professor assistindo o sermão de Harry, e ele já estava sentindo as bochechas corando e interrompeu o professor em sue discurso.

- Não professor...- tentou o garoto, mas foi novamente cortado.

- Mas você parece não entender, pois continua a me interromper Potter. Por favor, se retire da minha sala já que está sem material e menos 20 pontos por isso e menos 20 por me interromper.

- Mas senhor Harry...- Rony tentou intervir.

- E Você e seu amigo Weasley vão ganhar mais uma detenção por está nova interrupção!

No outro dia Harry e Rony desceram para tomar café e não encontraram a garota na mesa, viram ela conversando com a pessoa mais inesperada, Luna Lovegood! Harry mais uma vez sentiu vontade de ir falar com ela, mas não foi. Ele e Rony Tiveram aulas normais quando estava na de feitiços a aula é interrompida:

- Com licença professor eu gostaria de Falar com a aluna Hermione Granger por favor.- Interrompeu a profa Minerva. Mione se dirigiu para onde estava a professora e elas seguiram pelo corredor.

Quando chegaram a sala da professora ela começou a dizer:

- Srt. Granger tenho uma ótima noticia para você. Você foi selecionada por um grupo de australianos que trabalham todos os anos em, preparar talentos para serem grandes magos e viajarem pelos países do mundo, são treinados para serem guardiões em diversas partes do mundo.

- A Sr quer dizer tipo os aurores?- Perguntou Hermione completamente estupefata com a noticia.

- Não elas são muito melhores esse é realmente um trabalho louvável. Mas raramente um bruxo é selecionado, atualmente só existem 35 no mundo inteiro. Até o diretor já fez parte deste Grupo quando era mais jovem embora não mencione muito isso. Você é a primeira aluna de Hogwarts a ser selecionada desde 50 anos atrás, todos os seus exames pratico NOMs foram extremamente revelantes. Seus examinadores disseram que é muito raro uma aluna tão aplicada como a Srt. Então é só aceitar o pedido deles e a Srt. viajará mês seguinte com eles.

- Mas...Mas... - Repetia a garota sem voz.

- Não precisa responder agora tem duas semanas para pensar e se decidir... Agora pode voltar a sua aula... Quero dizer ao Intervalo pois suas aulas já terminaram.

A Garota desce completamente esbaforida e feliz, mal conseguiu almoçar direito de tanta alegria. Queria contar para Rony e Harry... Mas lembrou que estavam brigados... Ela vê Gina e corre em direção dela. Conta tudo a amiga. Mas a expressão de Gina não é esperada:

- Que bom. - Disse o garoto após Hermione Ter lhe dado a noticia.

- Você parece não ter gostado da noticia?- diz Hermione decepcionada

- Bem Mione é que... Se você for vai deixar Hogwarts, talvez até para sempre... E nós e seus amigos, eu Harry, Rony, Luna e os outros você também vai ter que deixa-los para trás... Então você quer mesmo ir? Eu entenderia se você quisesse ir ... Mas sentiria sua falta.

- Eu não tinha pensado nisso... - Disse Hermione triste.

- Pois é você quem decide... - Hermione saiu andando muito triste não tinha pensado nisso teria que deixar tudo para trás seus amigos tudo. Pensou em Rony e Harry, ela estava realmente magoada, estava de farta toda vez que ela e Rony brigavam Harry ficava sempre do lado de Rony, e quando ele e Rony brigavam ela fazia o possível para induzi-los a fazerem as pazes e não deixava nem um dos dois sozinho o mesmo acontecia quando brigava com Harry, Rony sempre ficava do lado de Harry um dando razão ao outro. De qualquer forma ela sempre ficava só. Estava cansada disso nem pareciam que eram realmente amigos ela sempre de fora e excluída quando brigavam!

Enquanto isso Harry e Rony estavam entrando na sala comunal da grinfinória quando ouviram Lilá e Parvati descendo as escadas do dormitório feminino as cochichos " Você ouviu ela parecia estar chorando ,mesmo ... O que será que a profa Minerva disse para ela para ela ficar deste jeito ?". Harry e Rony ficaram espantados com o que ouviram, e Harry resolveu esperar a garota descer para jantar e pedir desculpas a ela . Quando Hermione desceu estava com o rosto todo amarrotado. E ouviu uma voz conhecia chamar seu nome:

-Hermione!

A menina ignorou a voz, pois já sabia quem era.

- Hermione por favor, me escunte... eu... Eu vim pedir desculpas...

- Há é?

- Desculpe por eu ter insultado Tinoco Griater... - Disse o garoto sem graça

- Eu não estou zangada por causa disso.- Hermione respondeu com a expressão fria como pedra.

- Então... Por Que...?- Harry começou a ficar confuso

- E você ainda pergunta? Eu estou cansada! Sempre que você o Rony brigam quem tenta fazer vocês voltarem a se falar? E agora me diz quando eu brigo com o Rony quem fica do meu lado? Ninguém! Você da razão para o Rony!QUANDO EU BRIGO COM VOCÊ COMO DA VEZ QUE SIRIUS TE DEU A FIREBOLT! QUEM FICA DO MEU LADO? NINGUÉM! O RONY DA A RAZÃO PARA VOCÊ HARRY! EU ATÉ TENTEI ENTENDER... MAS NÃO! AGORA CHEGA PARA MIM...! NEM PARECIA QUE ERAMOS AMIGOS!- A garota pôs tudo para fora e já estava chorando

- Hermione... acalme-se - Mas quando disse isso a garota já havia ido embora e Harry ficou só ouvindo seus soluços sumirem ao longe. Ele nunca tinha pensado nisso... Mas agora que estava percebendo era verdade ele sempre ficava com Rony, mas ele não fez por mau. Então era por isso que Hermione estava zangada com ele! Ele e Rony tinham que ir lá pedir desculpas a ela, "Mas se ela não aceitou o meu pedido vai aceitar o de Rony?" Só de pensar na amiga aceitando o pedido de Rony e o seu não ele se encheu de ciúmes. Começou a pensar porque sentia esse ciúme de Hermione, ela não era apenas sua amiga? Ele se perguntava, mas logo este pensamento foi varrido de sua mente, Rony havia voltado com a cara lívida como se tivesse visto um fantasma!

- O que aconteceu com você?- Perguntou Harry preocupado.

- Você não sabe? Hermione foi escolhida para um treinamento com uns magos australianos e se aceitar vai sair da escola para viajar por ai!

- O que?- Harry não sabia disso e ficou em estado de choque quando soube.- Ela vai deixar Hogwarts? Ela não pode fazer isso!

- É foi o que eu pensei... Estava indo pedir desculpas para ela agora logo depois que a Gina me falou isso.

- É melhor você não ir agora... - Disse Harry e contou sobre sua conversa com Hermione. Os dois seguiram para o jantar na mesa da Grinfinória, e conversaram. Depois do jantar não falaram muito, pois estavam pensando no que aconteceria se sua amiga fosse embora.

Harry pensava "Ela não pode ir embora não pode deixar a gente... Não pode me deixar... Mas e o pior de tudo é que ela tem razão. Sempre que brigava-mos eu sempre apoiava o Rony, e vice versa... Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo..." Ele agora tinha certeza gostava de Mione muito mais do que ela imaginava.

Hermione estava na biblioteca, passou um bom tempo lá. Mas tinha que voltar para seu dormitório, estava muito pensativa estava muito magoada com Harry e Rony mas sentia uma pontada aguda nas entranhas quando pensava em Harry. Com Rony ela se importava claro ele era seu amigo não era?... Mas com Harry era diferente embora ela não soubesse o por que sentia se diferente em relação a Harry Mas ela não podia estar... "Não ele era só meu amigo".Dizia ela tentando mais do que qualquer coisa convencer a si mesma.


	3. 3 O professor novo

CAP:3 O professor novo

Harry estava indo para sua aula de astronomia, Rony se atrasara esquecera o livro da matéria e foi busca no dormitório. Ouviu duas vozes conversando ele ardeu de curiosidade e parou para ouvir. Quando foi subindo o degrau ouviu uma voz conhecida falando.

- Não por favor, senhor! Eu não consigo mais do que isso! - Dizia a voz de uma garota

- Você tem que conseguir! Sei que você sabe muito mais do que aparenta é só você querer, todos aqui gostam de você use seu poder de persuasão como você sempre faz, de o seu jeitinho, o Lord. Precisa disso urgente, Agora vá...- Não se ouviu mais nada a não ser os passos de uma pessoa se dirigindo para a porta e soluços desenfreados de uma garota. Harry se esgueirou para trás de uma armadura e ficou esperando a pessoa sair. Quando viu tamanha foi a sua surpresa que quase derrubou a armadura no chão, era a menina da Lufa-Lufa que ele encontrará no fim da aula de feitiços quando voltara para pegar o livro que vinha da Durmistrang! Depois da garota saiu outra pessoa, mas esta Harry não conseguiu ver, pois seu rosto estava coberto por uma capa e seguiu em passos rápidos. Harry saiu e ficou pensado no na conversa que ouvira e da ultima vez que a vira ela carregava muitos papéis e um deles era intitulado Plano (mortes). Muito estranho para uma aluna do 7° ano . Ele tinha a expressão de que esta garota tinha alguma coisa sombria a esconder. Mas foi embora seguiu para sua aula, ao chegar na sala outra surpresa! Seu professor era ninguém menos que Tinoco Griater! Olhou para Mione ela parecia radiante

- O que elas vêem nele? - disse Rony irritado olhando para Marrie da Corvinal.

- Não me pergunte. - disse Harry mal humorado, olhando para Mione.- Então você foi pedir desculpas para Mione?

- Não... Acho melhor esperar algum tempo... Depois dela ter gritado com você, é melhor esperar para ver se ela esquecer um pouco essa raiva.

- Sr.Potter e Sr...- falou uma voz zangada

- Weasley - Disse Rony.

- Sim Sr. Potter e Sr. Weasley menos 5 ponto parra a Grrinfinórria, minha aula não é lugar para conversas.- Disse o novo professor friamente.

Neste momento Harry sentiu que Snape ganhara um forte concorrente.

No fim da aula ele contou para Rony o que havia ouvido da conversa entre o homem e a aluna estranha, Rony ficou sem palavras.

- Você acha que existem espiones em Hogwarts?- Perguntou Rony a Harry.

Harry deu de ombros:

- É o que parece.

Hermione saiu de sua aula esfomeada e foi direto almoçar tivera uma aula excelente, o professor era realmente muito bom. Mas reparou que ao tocar a sirene do intervalo entrou na sala uma menina que ela nunca vira, não era do quinto ano nem do sexto, pois era muito grande só poderia ser do sétimo ano. Ela era muito bonita por sinal, morena do cabelo encaracolado, e parecia Ter os olhos inchados de chorar. Não pode ver mais, pois saiu da sala desceu para o salão principal para almoçar, e esqueceu a garota. Quando foi fazer os deveres mais a tarde olhou na agenda e viu que a primavera se aproximava

- O baile de primavera! Está chegando... Mas não sei se vou.- falou só com seus botões

- Por que não?- Perguntou uma voz. Mione Olhou para trás e viu que era Gina.

- Porque este ano... Sei lá não faço a mínima de quem vou chamar. E você?

- Vou com o Dino Tomas. Par não é problema por aqui. Tem um monte de gente legal! - Disse a garota incentivando a amiga. - Por que você não vai com o Harry?

- Não sei ele provavelmente já terá par.- Disse Hermione desapontada.

- Pode ser que não tenha. Daqui para lá você arruma um par. Mas a aquele assunto da viajem você já se decidiu?

- Não... Mas eu acho que vou.- Disse Mione triste

- Lembre-se do que eu te disse. - Disse Gina e foi embora da biblioteca. Hermione ficou um tempo calada e depois falou para si mesma" Eu já lembrei... Não tenho feito outra coisa". Voltou aos seus estudos. Mais tarde decidiu que já havia passado tempo demais trancada naquela biblioteca,e desceu para tomar um pouco de ar se livrar dos pensamentos que atormentavam sua cabeça, foi visitar Hagrid. Quando chegou lá:

- oi Hermione, aceita uma xícara de chá? Estava preparando.

- Ta, tudo bem.

- Eu soube da notícia. Você foi convidada para um treinamento com alguns famosos magos australianos. Deve ter ficado muito feliz!- disse Hagrid.

- É eu fiquei.- disse a garota com uma cara que não enganava ninguém.

- Foi mesmo? Não parece. O que foi? Não... Não deixe-me adivinhar vocês e os garotos brigaram de novo?- perguntou o amigo

- Foi.- respondeu Mione secamente.

- Pode me contar se você quiser.

- É tudo bem eu estava realmente precisando falar para alguém, foi assim, quando nosso novo professor chegou, nós fomos direto ver, quando chegamos lá estavam todos deslumbrados, ai eu não sei com que eles se irritaram quando eu perguntei se ele iria ficar e começaram a dizer que eu só gostava dele porque ele era famoso, como Vitor...- foi interrompida brevemente.

- Krum?

- Sim – continuou a garota - Ai foi a minha vez de me irritar poxa, eles nem tinham lido os livros do Senhor para poder saber alguma coisa! E disse a eles que se achavam que eu gostava das pessoas pela fama que elas tinham eles tinham feito uma idéia completamente contraria de mim, pois Harry é muito mais famoso que Vitor, sendo assim eles não acreditavam na nossa amizade, pois eu não gosto do Harry apenas por ele ser famoso!- ela fez uma pausa para respirar, e continuou - também eu já estava cansada toda vez que a gente briga um sempre protege o outro como no caso firebolt, no caso do perebas e etc. Eu sempre sobro estava cansada!

- Hum entendo... Tome seu chá.- a garota tomou o chá em silencio - eu entendo tudo que você disse e acho que não deveria deixar isso interferir em sua decisão sobre o treinamento com os bruxos de fora.- a garota concordou com a cabeça.

- Que hora são Hagrid?- perguntou ela olhando para o céu.

- Não sei, mas está ficando tarde é melhor você voltar para o castelo.

- É você tem razão. Noite

- Noite.- e ela voltou para o castelo.

Harry e Rony foram para a sala comunal da Grinfinória falaram um pouco até Harry dizer:

- Que dia é hoje?

- 15 de setembro. Nossa o Baile Primavera!

- Eu tinha esquecido é bom nos a prestarmos se não vai ser que nem o ano passado.

- Você tem razão. Quem você vai chamar?

- Não sei...- Harry ficou pensativo.- E você?

- Ah... Eu estou pensando... Eu... Eu acho que... Talvez... Talvez... Eu chame Marrie sabe da Corvinal?- e corou violentamente até a ponta das orelhas tanto que seus cabelos se confundiam com sua testa!

- Sei, ela é legal...- respondeu Harry tentando demonstrar interesse.

- Oi garotos! Qual é o assunto?- perguntou Gina feliz, embora nenhum dos dois respondesse.

- Não vão responder é?- insistiu ela.

- Baile – respondeu Harry desgostoso.

- Ummm, aposto que eram os pares o assunto!- pela cara dos dois ela continuou - Acertei em cheio não foi?

- Pelo menos eu não vou ficar na mesma situação do ano passado. – respondeu Rony

- Então é bom você se apressar, pois a Marrie já recebeu vários convites que ela me falou na semana passada.- falou Gina em tom de alerta.

- O que? Como... Como; você sabe que era... Era ela?- perguntou Rony para a irmã assustado.

- Ta na cara!- respondeu ela achando graça disso tudo.

- Não está não!

- Ah está sim!- disse Rony . Harry que estava fingindo que apenas ouvia aconversa, na verdade estava pensando em outra coisa, e logo subiu para seu dormitório e adormeceu pensando no baile e em Mione indo embora.

No outro dia...

Hermione estava indo para a aula de Aritimancia quando ouviu alguém chamar seu nome quando se virou para ver o que era:

- Hermione você já tem par para o baile?- perguntou Diogo do sétimo ano loiro dos olhos azuis e 1,80 de altura, da Lufa-Lufa.

- Não...-Disse ela sem jeito.

- Eu estava pensando se você gostaria de ir com migo? Mas... É... Você não precisa me dizer agora, se você quiser pensar...- disse ela corando levemente

- Ah...- disse ela sem jeito - Eu te respondo... É que... Que eu to meio confusa então eu posso pensar e te procuro pra responder?- Perguntou Mione corando

- Claro! Não tem problema.- Disse o garoto decepcionado

Hermione seguiu para sua aula pensando no convite ela já sabia com quem ela gostaria de ir, mas essa pessoa não dava a mínima para ela. Era melhor ela aceitar o chamado da escola estrangeira e viajar com eles. "Não garota não misture as duas coisas! Não deixe isso atrapalhar sua decisão!"

Gina estava com pena da amiga. Sabia de quem a amiga gostava, mas esta pessoa parecia não perceber isso! Tinha que impedir Mione de tomar a decisão que iria mudar sua vida para sempre. Procurou Harry no castelo todo quando em encontrou ele disse:

- Harry com quem você vai ao baile de Primavera?

- Não sei...

- Você sabia que a Mione foi chamada para estudar em uma escola estrangeira, tipo para super inteligentes?

- Sim - disse ele estupefato

- Pois é, ela vai Ter que morar fora e sair de Hogwarts.

- Sair de Hogwarts... Rony me falou... - Ele agora parecia que acabara de ouvir que ele iria morrer agora.

- É. Mas ela ainda não sabe se vai aceitar. Tudo depende de... - Disse Gina satisfeita.

- De que?

- Deixa para lá tenho que ir.- Ao dizer isso Gina saiu sem esperar para ver a cara de Harry agora tinha certeza que ele percebera

Quer dizer que ela achava que não importava para ele! Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa! Entrou na sala comunal como um foguete. Mas no caminho encontrou as duas fofoqueiras conversando:

- Eu não acredito que o Diogo do sétimo ano chamou a Hermione para ir ao baile!

- O que?

- Verdade menina! Eu só não sei se ela aceitou né, mas quem não aceitaria? Garota de sorte essa ai em? No quarto ano com Krum este ano com Diogo!Fora ele só sobram Potter e Simas. É bom a gente correr!

Harry passou correndo após ouvir isto. Então Hermione ia para o Baile Com outra pessoa?Harry havia chegado tarde de mais. Pegou sua mochila e foi para a aula de Adivinhação. Depois da aula Rony falou para o amigo:

- Harry por favor, me ajuda!

- O que foi?- perguntou Harry preocupado.

- Tenho que chamar ela!

- Ela quem?- Harry estava confuso com o amigo.

- A Marrie!- respondeu Rony ficando branco só de pensar na idéia.

- Ah... Ela! Tudo bem.

- Como eu faço isso?

- Não sei! - Harry foi sincero, não tinha mesmo a mínima idéia de como faze-lo.

- Como você fez pra tentar chamar a Cho no quarto ano?

- Ah, mas isso não deu certo. Por que você não experimenta...-e se lembrou de um jeito meio displicente de chamar a atenção de uma pessoa e assim eles procuraram a garota pela escola no horário do almoço viram ela indo na direção das masmorras.

- Vai lá Rony!-disse Harry dando um empurrão no amigo.

- Eu não eu não tenho coragem – disse o amigo dando meia volta.

- Difindo!- falou apontando para a mochila da garota que se rasgou e seus materiais caíram pelo chão - Vai lá!- Harry sussurrou Rony não respondeu e ficou mais branco ainda! Harry perdeu a paciência e empurrou o amigo do lugar onde estava escondido e chamou: - Hei, Marrie!- a garota levantou a cabeça, pois estava catando o material caído e olhou para Rony pensando que ele que falara.

- Sim, você me chamou?- respondeu ela com muita educação.

- É... Tudo bem...?- Rony falou ridiculamente sem saber como falar.

- Tudo.- Respondeu Marrie sem entender direito o que o garoto queria com ela.

- Bom é... Que...- Rony corou visivelmente.

- O que?

- È que... É... Você tem par pro baile de verão?

- De verão?- perguntou a garota meio confusa...

- Desculpe! Quer dizer primavera?

- Não.- respondeu ela corando com um sorrisinho envergonhado.

- Então... È eu pensei que talvez... Você... Eu...

- A me desculpe, mas eu não consigo entender o que você está falando.

- Você quer ir ao baile comigo?

- Ah... Sim! Claro!- falou ela entusiasmadíssima.

- Ah, então legal... – falou desejando ter algo mais interessante para falar.- Obrigada.

- É, tenho que ir tenho tempo de poções agora...

- Tudo bem, a gente se vê!- quando ela sumiu dentro das masmorras - Como eu me sai – perguntou para Harry.

- Foi ótimo!- disse Harry sorrindo feliz pelo amigo.

- Até na ultima parte?

- Sinceramente?- perguntou Harry.

- È.- respondeu Rony.

- Você foi melhor que eu esperava. Com exceção do "Obrigada".

- O que há de errado com um saudável "obrigado"?- perguntou rony indignado. Eu estava tentando sem gentil.

- È que pareceu um tanto... Desesperado.- Falou harry com a sombra de um sorriso transpassando seus lábios.

- Verdade?- Perguntou um Rony choroso.

- Não!- Harry caiu na gargalhada em ver a cara que seu amigo fez ao perguntar, no fundo ele sabia que tinha soado como desespero mas ele nunca falaria isso a ao seu amigo.

- Harry! Você quase me matou!- alou Rony com um sorriso de canto.

- Eu sei, Você precisava ver a acara que você fez!- Rony deu um soquinho no ombro de Harry quando ele falou isso. E os dois seguiram pelo corredor rindo.


	4. 4 Difícil decisão

Cap.:4 Difícil decisão

Hermione estava pensativa não sabia o que fazer da sua vida e só tinha uma semana a mais para decidir! Uma coisa ela já sabia iria aceitar o pedido de Diogo, ela não tinha esperanças de ir com Harry ele nem olhava para ela e alem do mais. Ela se convenceu de que foi melhor assim e que Harry não ligava para ela.

E deste jeito ela se levantou e andou para fora do seu dormitório, passou pelo salão comunal e seguiu na direção, do salão principal.

Foi atrás de Diogo e depois de algum tempo e muita procura com a mente lotada de incertezas que era tudo que a garota mais possuía no momento pensava em Harry, e como conseguiria deixa-lo a essa altura ela já sabia exatamente o que estava sentindo, e em deixar seus amigos, Rony Gina... Isso tudo seria muito difícil certamente, e ela sabia disso mas precisava fazer não queria passar tudo isso de novo. "Não, OBVIO QUE NÂO" ela gritava em sua mente sentindo como se um vidro cheio de água quente estourasse dentro dela, de qualquer modo isso estava fora de cogitação ela não queria e não iria passar por tudo isso novamente e ponto final! Sentiu como se a água que quente dentro dela queria sair e a saída mais próxima era pelos olhos ela não conseguiu se conter, na verdade nem tentou simplesmente se deixou cair sentada de joelhos ao lado de uma armadura velha e cheia de mofo e chorou até sentir que as lagrimas se esgotavam enquanto estava sentada ela lembrou dos momentos divertidos que passaram juntos, desde de o dia em que ficaram amigos até... Depois de uma meia hora sentada ela se levantou, limpou as lagrimas e quando ia andando de volta para o dormitório encontrou Diogo com seus amigos e assim se lembrou do que tinha vindo fazer, e ficou morta de vergonha de chegar perto dele para falar com ele. Mas de longe ele viu a garota e se afastou um pouco foi ao encontro dela:

- Diogo... Eu aceito ir no baile com você. - Disse ela decidida e sem emoção.

- Tá então você me espera Segunda feira no saguão de entrada ?- disse Diogo animado

- Sim - Respondeu Mione- desculpe é que eu estou muito apressada e então tenho que ir .

- Sem problemas.- disse ele com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Então a gente se vê.

- È a gente se vê.- Finalizou ele. Ela deu a costa para o garoto e continuou andando para a torre da Grinfinória. Como ela queria poder fugir, fugir para longe disso tudo, mas ela não podia, ela tinha decisões a tomar.

Hermione seguiu em frente sem olhar para trás, pois sabia que não era isso que ela queria, mas mesmo assim o faria.

Já tinha uma resposta para Profa. Minerva. Sim ela aceitaria o convite para a nova escola.

Ela procurou a Profa. Minerva e encontrou ela depois da aula em sua sala .

- Professora?

- Sim Srt.Granger pode dizer.

- Eu já tenho uma reposta. Eu vou viajar.

- Ótimo! Eles virão lhe buscar semana que vem na segunda feira, a Srt. Tem um semana para se arrumar e se despedir. E ainda da tempo da senhorita ir ao baile de primavera

- Sim.- e dizendo isso ela se retirou da sala da professora e com uma simples conversa de praticamente 20 e poucas palavras ela decidira o seu futuro.

Harry não poderia acreditar que Hermione fosse embora, ela não podia!

- Hei cara acorda! Harry você tá com a cabeça no mundo da lua!- disse Rony um pouco preocupado

- Ah... Estava quase dormindo.- mentiu Harry e continuou seus pensamentos.

Depois da aula eles estavam descendo as escadas para irem almoçar quando Harry ouviu alguma coisa e puxou Rony que ia passando em frente a uma sala de aula aberta mas que a está hora não tinha mais nem um aluno. Uma voz sibilante falava com uma outra pessoa que parecia chorar. E voz falava assim:

- Você tem que me trazer mais informações!

- Mas já estão suspeitando de mim!- dizia a voz que chorava

- Quem?- disse a voz sibilante

- Alguns alunos...

- Quero os nomes!

- Não você vai mata-los! - dizia a voz desesperada

- Diga Marina ! Crucio!- ouvio-se gemidos muito fortes de dor e neste exato momento Rony abriu a boca espantado...

- Tudo bem! AAAAAHHHH! Eu digo! Ana Boot, Ernesto Mecmillan, Marrie Goshtman... - a voz cedeu

- Agora vá. Mas de um jeito no seu rosto, vão suspeitar mais ainda se virem você chorando .

Harry puxou Rony para de trás de uma armadura do corredor os dois se esconderam lá e puderam ver uma menina de cabelos lisos repicados correndo. E logo depois um vulto preto que tentava sem sucesso colocar uma varinha comprida com alguma coisa prateada na ponta dentro de suas vestes. Quando as duas pessoas passaram os meninos saíram de trás a armadura e Harry falou estupefato para um Rony branco como cera:

- Temos espiões em Hogwarts... Mas está menina... Eu conheço ele ela é da lufa-lufa aquela que eu te falei!

- Então é ela ! Ela... Ela está sendo forçada... Por alguém... Temos que falar para algum professor!- disse Rony

- Para... Dumbledore!- Disse Harry, e assim os dois garotos correram até a profa Minerva e perguntaram pelo diretor.

- Ele está muito atarefado para atende-lo Potter

- Mas é importante!- disse Harry se desesperando

- Seja o que for terá que esperar - e foi só o que ela disse para o desespero dos garotos. Eles saíram desabalados para a torre da Grinfinória se jogaram nas cadeiras em silêncio, até que Harry falou:

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa! Ele... Ele... Vai matar os alunos... Ele vai mata-los!

Hermione mal acreditava no que tinha acabado de fazer... Mas era isso o melhor para ela; ela seria uma bruxa renomada e estudaria tudo mais a fundo. Ela estava pensando quando Gina apareceu e sorriu para ela perguntando :

- Já sabe com quem vai ao baile de primavera?

- Com Diogo...- respondeu a menina sem entusiasmo. Gina fez uma cara de decepcionada e disse:

- Pensei que não iria aceitar o convite... A Mione não adianta tentar me enganar nem tentar enganar a você mesma ! Você sabe, eu sei que não é isso que você quer.

- Gina eu vou viajar. - disse Hermione fria como gelo. - Eu vou me despedir.

Gina deu um abraço apertado na amiga e não disse nada Hermione saiu andando ao longo do corredor e estava subindo uma escada agora nem ela sabia para onde seus pés a levavam. Estava pensando em deixar todos os amigos, quando sentiu uma mão direto em sua boca alguém a segurava pelas costas ela tentou gritar mas o som foi abafado e mão estava de luva então ela apontou a varinha para suas costas e disse :

- Rectusempra!- seu atacante se dobrou no chão e ela pode ver quem era, ficou espantada em saber que era - Você!

Enquanto ela estava distraída ele gritou:

- Reducto! - ela ouviu o barulho de algo se quebrando em cima de sua cabeça e deu dois passo para o lado, segundos depois a cabeça de uma gárgula desabou bem no local onde ela estava mas ela não perdeu tempo.

- Expeliarmus -a varinha do Homem voou para longe do dono a varinha era diferente tinha uma coisa brilhante na ponta, mas no mesmo instante um outro vulto que ela não pode ver gritou:

- Estupefaça!- sua vista ficou turva ela não podia desmaiar agora.Não! Marina acordou o Homem e tirou a varinha de Hermione e ele nem se quer agradeceu e disse :

- Leve ela para a passagem do espelho.

- Mas a passagem ruiu, e a muito tempo .- Disse a menina confusa

- Não me questione garota faça o que eu mandei!- A menina levou Hermione para a passagem e o Homem lançou um feitiço na passagem para que não pudesse aparecer em mapas como o que Harry possuía e fechou a porta. Foram embora e deixaram Hermione desacordada e trancada.

Neste momento Gina entra pensando onde estaria a amiga ela tinha esquecido sua pasta com ela, e também porque queria falar algumas coisas com a amiga ela tinha certeza que Hermione fizera a escolha errada e não poderia deixar a amiga !

Quando se deparou com Harry e Rony falando entre si, ela perguntou :

- Vocês viram Mione ?

- Não... - disseram em couro.

- Ela sumiu desde que eu falei com ela hoje a tarde, quando ela veio me dizer que iria embora de Hogwarts...

- O que?- disse Harry estupefato

- É foi o que ela disse me ajudem a procura-la

Os meninos saíram desabalados pelo castelo procuraram em cada canto mas não encontraram Hermione.

- O mapa do maroto!- pensou Harry como fora burro! - Ele pode mostrar onde Hermione está!

Mas o mapa não mostrou nada apenas as passagens secretas vazias ele se lembrou que não aviam procurado nas passagens! Mas bateu o sinal para a próxima aula e eles foram correndo agora era Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com o professor Griater. Mas a professor chegou atrasada e chegou colocando a varinha nas vestes, mas quando Harry viu a ponta da varinha entendeu tudo! Era ele... Ele quem estava obrigando Marina a fazer todas aquela coisas! A ponta da varinha tinha alguma coisa brilhante era um pedaço de alumínio ou coisa parecida que formava uma ponteira no topo da varinha. Harry esperou até a aula acabar e falou para Rony tudo que Havia descoberto. Mas quando os meninos iam voltar a procura de Hermione que não haviam aparecido durante a aula. A menina chamada Marina chegou chorando desesperadamente e entre soluços disse:

- Potterrr eu tenho que lhi contarr... Sua amica...

- Diga rápido!- Harry cuspiu as palavras. Como pudera ser tão burro ele esquecera da menina ela poderia saber onde Hermione estava!

- Ela está prressa... - Disse a menina arfando tentando falar entre um soluço e outro com seu rosto riscado de lagrimas.- Na passagem do espelha!

- Mas está passagem, ruiu muito tempo, Fred e Jorge me disseram.

- Nom, nom agorra esta concerrrtada…

Harry saiu desabalado pelos corredores até passagem com Rony e Marina em seu calcanhar. Quando estava a brindo a porta Marina gritou:

- Nom abrraa porta! Ela está prrrotegida se ffocê tocarr nela serrá sugado parra dentrro e vai ficarr prreso junto com ela.

- Como vamos tira-la daí? - perguntou Rony desesperado

- Reducto!- gritou Harry desesperado, mas o feitiço foi repelido pela porta ele tentou de novo mas desta vez não estava sozinho Rony e Marina também gritaram o mesmo feitiço. Mas uma voz conhecida falou:

- Cedo ou tarde eu sabia que você viria a trás da sua adorada sangue ruim !

- Estupefaça!- Harry gritou e pegou o professor de surpresa mas mesmo assim ele se desviou e gritou :

- Encarcerus!- e cordas amarraram os punho, cabeça e pernas de Harry fazendo com que ele caísse no chão e sua varinha caísse de suas mãos. E Rony que Até agora tinha estado sem ação de tão surpreso tentou falar alguma coisa mas Marina ordenou:

- Corrra menino!- Griater tentou lançar um feitiço mas Rony já havia começado a correr e ele errou por pouco. Griater Havia se esquecido de Marina e quando foi correr atrás de Rony:

- Impedimenta!- ele caiu no chão imóvel ela foi correndo desamarrar Harry e pegar a varinha dele quando voltou engatinhando perguntou:

- Tudo bem?- mas o que ela não viu foi que o efeito da azaração estava passando.

- Tudo - mas ele foi interrompido, pois neste mesmo momento Tinoco Griater falou ainda no chão.

- Avada Kedavra! -E um raio de luz verde acertou Marina em cheio no peito e ele caiu inerte no chão com os olhos fechados no instante em que seu corpo leve pousou no chão ouve um relâmpago e Harry ouviu um rumorejo. Mas não ouve tempo para pensar ele estuporou o professor e chamou por Rony.

Quando Harry abriu a porta Mione estava deitada de costas inconsciente e muito pálida Harry Falou:

- Enervante!- e ela acordou a garota começou a falar e despejar tudo que havia acontecido e ele a interrompeu dizendo

- Calma Mione nós já sabemos... - eles foram até a profa. MacGonagal depois que os garotos contaram o que tinha acontecido ela os recebeu com uma expressão de terror no rosto e os levou os três até Dumbledore.

- Bom, vejo que você mais uma vez vocês se saíram muito bem, - disse ele muito calmo e com um sorriso no rosto -Srt. Granger receio que tenha que ir a ala hospitalar para repor suas energias e sua viagem é 2 dias depois do baile de primavera na Terça feira.

- Sim Sr.- Hermione saiu da sala do diretor com a bochechas levemente rosadas ela achava que Harry e Rony ainda não sabiam da sua viagem.

- Quanto aos senhores... Sr. Weasley pode curtir os preparativos para o baile.- dizendo isso Rony foi embora, mas no meio do caminho tropeçou no pé da mesa e quase caiu.

- Desculpe professor...- disse ele meio sem graça e sua orelhas se pediam com seus cabelos cor de fogo.- e saiu da sala.

- Sr. Potter vá também para a ala hospitalar creio que madame Ponfrei pode curar este corte no seu antebraço.- o diretor tinha rasão. Havia um corte muito feio no antebraço de Harry, mas o garoto nem percebera.


	5. 5 Baile de primavera

Cap:5 Baile de primavera

N/A: Gente esse é o ultimo capitulo da fanfic que eu amei escrever eu ... Bom eu acho que ficou legal , pelo menos eu me esforcei para isso espero que você gostem . Eu peço desculpas se a parte do seqüestro não ficou muito boa é que eu não sou muito boa em misturar aventura e romance. Quando acabar essa fic eu voou escrever uma continuação, uma Segunda parte do Harry e da Mione no 7 ano, só que essa eu acho que vai ser mais aventura do que Romance.

Harry e Hermione já tinham saído a muito tempo da ala Hospitalar, e estavam se preparando para o baile de primavera. Hermione agradeceu Harry e Rony por terem salvado ela, o professor havia sido preso e o corpo da garota que veio da Durmistrang já havia sido enterrado, e todos na escola já sabiam do acontecido.

Hermione estava vestindo seu vestido azul-celeste tomara que caia colado e bordado com flores azuis que mudavam de tom a cada meio minuto até a cintura e da cintura até três dedos abaixo do joelho era cortado em tiras de um tecido bem leve de cor azul-bebê lindo seu cabelo era preso em um rabo de cavalo com enfeites ( linhas prateadas que se grudavam a fios de cabelo e pareciam fios de cabelos prateados e brilhantes, como o cabelo das veelas), usava luvas 3/4 de cetim azul bebê. Mas apesar disso tudo não estava entusiasmada iria só por ir. Terminou de se arrumar e foi ao encontro de seu par no saguão de entrada.

- Oi.- Ela falou para Diogo.

- Oi você está linda!- disse ele radiante.

- A obrigado, vamos?

- Sim claro.- os dois seguiram pela pista de dança, dançaram umas três musicas e Hermione deixava-se levar por seu parceiro, pois sua cabeça estava em outro lugar, pensando que teria que deixar tudo, naquele lugar mágico para trás. Cada fenda cada bloco de pedra ali naquela salão sabia o quanto ela sentia ter que deixar aquele lugar, mas era preciso. Enquanto ela dança uma lagrima solitária desceu do seu olho direito rolou quente e preguiçosamente pelo seu rosto até cair no seu vestido.

Harry resolveu não ir para o baile e ficou deitado no dormitório até acabar o baile quando o barulho da banda As Esquisitonas cessou ele começou a pensar amanhã Mione iria embora... Talvez nunca mais fossem se ver... Uma lagrima escorreu solitária em seu rosto ele não enxugou. De repente Gina entra no dormitório vestida em trajes muito elegantes e um pouco arfante talvez de subir as escadas, mas provavelmente de dançar. E fala:

- Mione está sozinha na margem do lago...- e dizendo isso sai correndo escada a abaixo. Harry não entende por um momento fica pensando no misterioso recado... Uma luz se ascendeu na sua mente ele vestiu suas vestes a rigor correndo e desceu direto para a margem do lago.

Hemione dançou muito, Diogo era um garoto muito interessante mas... Entre um entervalo de uma música e outra ele chegou mais perto de Hermione chegando quase a encostar seu nariz no dela mas ela foge dizendo quem precisa ir no banheiro , depois desta tentativa não há outras, o que deixa Hermione aliviada, mas o garoto parece extremamente desapontado. Logo que a banda termina de tocar Diogo se despede de Hermione e ela segue para a margem do lago sem saber o por que, ela gostava de ficar ouvindo o vento assobiar em seus ouvidos. Sentada na grama ela fica pensando na vida que levará agora, nos amigos que ela provavelmente não vai mais ver e principalmente em Harry ela agora já sabia o que sentia por ele mas achava que não era correspondida não da mesma forma, ele gostava dela mas só como amiga e Rony sempre seria seu melhor amigo, e ela ficaria de lado como sempre... Estava pensando em tudo isso quando ela sente alguém tocar seu rosto e vira-lo para a direita quando ela vê quem é ele, se assusta mas não há tempo para uma reação pois Harry a beija levemente:

- Me desculpe por não perceber antes que eu gosto muito de você?

- Sim - Ela diz ainda em extasie por causa do beijo e dá um sorrisinho tímido tocando os lábios.

- Me desculpe pelas vezes que eu fui um idiota ?

Ela não responde apenas vai chegando mais perto, e lhe beija, com intensidade. Quando ela afasta seu rosto do dele ele diz:

- Eu preciso te dizer, quando você sumiu eu percebi que todas as pessoas que estão a minha volta correm risco por minha causa , eu não quero arriscar a sua vida.

- Eu conheci um homem muito brincalhão e corajoso que gostava muito de você, ele um dia disse uma frase interessante mas agora é minha vez de dizer que "O risco seria a maior diversão!"

Os dois deitam na grama e ficam lembrando de Sirius, até Hermione adormecer com a cabeça em cima do peito de Harry e logo depois ele fecha os olhos e pensa no seu padrinho...

Hermione acorda quando o dia estava amanhecendo e pensa que vai ter que viajar no dia seguinte... Mas agora ela decide que não quer... Não vai viajar.

Fim

N/A:Esse não é um fim muuuito legal, mais vai ter continuação em "Última vez" beijinhos para todos e um abraço para minha beta e amiga marina!

Anny Black Folw


End file.
